


Midnight Visitor

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Justin leads a lonely and troubled life, but whenever he’s at his lowest point, someone or something comes along to give him a little support and help.





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: **I wanted to thank lemon_bar for giving me the opportunity to write this fic. I'd also like to thank Emily for all her hard work and patience. Emily you ROCK! I'd also like to ask that the readers give this fic a chance. I know it's a litte different from my normal writing style. Thanks everyone!**  


* * *

**This story covers a span of twenty years. I know that if anyone finds this and reads it, well other than Daphne, they will just disregard everything I say as the babblings of a half crazed kid. People can watch horror movies and be entertained. They can watch movies like The Rocky Horror Picture Show and be shocked and amazed. However, people can’t watch something as simple as a leaf blowing on the wind, because it’s too normal. Only the strange and abnormal seem to grab the attention of the largest audiences. Well, I never meant for my story to be told. I’m leaving this for my best friend Daphne, because I wanted her to know that I love her and I always will, but this was something I had to do.**  
  
I was only five the first time I saw HIM. I remember it distinctly because that was the first year I could ever remember getting so much candy while trick-or-treating. I was just so proud of myself. I remember walking back into my house carrying my little bag like it was filled with pure gold. I also remember the night so well because it was the first time I remember my father beating me. I couldn’t understand why he was so angry. Each blow of his fist brought a new barrage of pain that seemed to consume me. I remember crying and begging him to stop, pleading with him not to hurt me anymore. Through pain and tear filled eyes I saw my mother standing to the side watching the events unfold. I screamed my agony and kept asking what had I done so wrong. “Help me Momma, please make him stop.”  
  
I must have passed out because I woke up still on the floor and too sore to move. I couldn’t even lift my head, and my body seemed to be just one huge ball of pain. I was crying softly because I didn’t want my dad to hear me. I was afraid he’d come back and start hitting me again. I heard the old grandfather clock strike midnight and started to wonder if I was going to die. I remember seeing the mist swirling around my body and hearing a very comforting voice telling me not to worry, that everything was going to be alright. My body seemed to lift off the floor on its own and I was floating through the house and down the hall to my room. I should have been scared out of my little five year old mind, but I wasn’t. The mist placed me gently on my bed and started swirling over my body like a mini tornado. All I know is that the pain stopped.  
  
I remember asking, “Who are you?”  
  
The mist swirled around and around and a shape started to take form. Then in a bright flash, HE was there. HE was so tall and had very nice eyes. I remember thinking that this must be my guardian angel. HE laughed and whispered, “I’m no angel, but I will take care of you. Go to sleep. I promise they will never hurt you again.”  
  
The next morning I awoke to an empty house and a fully recovered body. My five year old brain could only comprehend one thing, I was safe. I later learned that my parents had been killed in a car crash. No one would listen to me when I told them exactly what had happened on that Halloween night. I was just a disturbed little kid who needed lots of attention. I knew what had happened. HE had promised my parents would never hurt me again, and they haven’t.  
  
My Aunt and Uncle got custody of me, and of my considerable fortune it seems. They were only too happy to move into my home, and take on the responsibility of raising a slightly disturbed child. I finally gave up trying to explain what had happened to me, and pretty soon I forgot.  
  
I had a huge birthday party for my tenth birthday. I invited everyone from my class, and it was an elaborate affair. I just wanted to make some friends. For some reason, people shied away from me. When I looked in the mirror, all I saw was a frail little blonde kid. I looked normal, nothing extraordinary about me. At the party, there was this boy. He was pretty to look at. When I tried to talk to him, he was pretty mean and shoved me into the pool. Everyone laughed at me. Everyone except Daphne. She and I became best friends.  
  
After the party was over, my Aunt and Uncle made sure to tell me how pathetic and useless I was. This was a common thing, and it didn’t really mean all that much to me at this point. However, they told me that I was never to talk to “that” girl again. They didn’t think she was “our” kind of people. I locked myself in my room and just cried. Why wasn’t I allowed to have any friends? I don’t know how long I’d been crying when I heard the old grandfather clock strike midnight. I just remember feeling strong arms picking me up and cradling me gently and whispering, “Everything will be alright. Don’t cry anymore. I’ll take care of you.” I don’t know why I wasn’t afraid, but I wasn’t. I just curled myself into that strong body and let HIM rock me to sleep.  
  
Now, I don’t know what happened. I guess I’ll never know for sure, but the next morning when I went down for breakfast my Aunt and Uncle looked at me like I was some sort of monster. I saw the fear in their eyes and wondered what I had done now. My Aunt was stuttering and asking me if I wanted anything special for breakfast. Anything at all I wanted. She was also quick to point out that I could invite Daphne over anytime at all. Like I said, I don’t know what happened that night, but my life had suddenly gotten a whole lot easier.  
  
My sixteenth birthday went by without a hitch. By this time, I knew I was gay, and terrified to tell anyone. Daphne knew only because she’d figured it out all on her own. If I do say so myself, I was a pretty hot looking kid. Daphne was always saying things like that to me. I was also a pretty damn good artist. I was taking art classes at school and, I admit it, I was so in love with my art teacher. Damn that man was HOT. I was a ball of walking hormones. I just wanted to find out what it was like not to be a virgin. So, when my art teacher asked me to stay after school, I was all for that plan. What I wasn’t prepared for was the actual reality. To say that he hurt me would be putting things mildly. I probably could have handled the physical pain given time, but what I couldn’t handle were the things he said to me when it was all over. He said things like I was a worthless little faggot and no one would ever want me for anything more than my money. He also pointed out that I couldn’t make it as an artist, because I was a no talent little whore.   
When I left school that day, I left behind any illusions I’d ever had of finding love or happiness. My life was simply over, and I’d be better off ending it now than suffering years of torment.  
  
I spent most of the night in my room drinking bottle after bottle of any kind of alcohol I could get my hands on. I cried like the little faggot I was and screamed at the world for being such an unfair place. I finally decided I was ready to end my misery and went into my bathroom. I locked the door, took off all my clothes, and pulled out a razor blade. I spent a few minutes staring in the mirror and wondering why the hell I’d ever been born, before sliding to the floor. Somewhere in the background, I heard the old grandfather clock strike midnight, but my mind was intent on the task at hand. I brought the razor to my wrist and just as I felt the first prick of pain, I heard a roar that sounded like all the demons of hell were screaming in agony. I felt the razor being jerked from my hand and my body was lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall. HE was standing in front of me with a look of pure rage plastered on HIS face. HE was holding me against the wall and I could feel HIS hot breath on my face as he panted. I should have been frightened, but I wasn’t. Maybe it was all the alcohol I’d consumed, maybe it was just that I didn’t give a flying fuck if HE killed me or not, whatever it was, I stared into the most beautiful hazel eyes I’d ever seen in my life and licked my lips.  
  
HE lowered me to the floor and stood back running a hand through HIS hair. HE looked angry, HE looked hurt, and HE looked fucking HOT. When HE looked back into my eyes, HE said, “You will never do anything like that ever again! Do you understand me? I can’t believe I was almost too late again!”  
  
I smiled at HIM and whispered, “You so care about me,” in a sing song voice.  
  
“Damn it kid! This isn’t a fucking joke. You will never do anything like that again! Promise me!” HIS voice almost cracked and HE looked so hurt and upset. I just wanted to comfort HIM. I wrapped my arms around HIS waist and promised I’d never do anything like that ever again. I felt HIS body shiver in my embrace and HE buried HIS face in my hair as HE hugged me tightly.  
  
The next day at school I learned that the art teacher had just up and disappeared. Everyone thought he’d moved back home, but somehow I knew that wasn’t what had happened.  
  
The night of my prom, I was attacked in the parking lot and bashed in the head with a baseball bat for dancing with a guy. Daphne said that I died on the table in the emergency room. She went on and on about how the doctor’s had proclaimed me dead and had informed the family of my demise. She said it was such a shock when a nurse ran out screaming that I wasn't dead. The doctor’s had no explanation for what happened, but I do. HE was there. HE told me I wouldn’t die. HE told me that I had to live. HE touched me and I felt the heat travel through my body. HE told me that I was HIS and HE wouldn’t allow anything to happen to me.  
  
I had some problems with my hand after that, and I was in a pretty deep depression. I couldn’t stand to be around people, and I refused to allow anyone to touch me. Well the guy who bashed me got off with some community service, I was positive I’d never be able to draw again, and I was feeling lower than I’d ever felt in my life. I went to sleep that night and actually prayed for death. When the grandfather clock struck midnight, HE was in the bed with me. HE wrapped HIS arms around me and held me tightly. HE let me cry for everything I’d lost and wouldn’t have. HE kissed away my pain and sorrow and promised a much brighter future for me ahead. I fell asleep with my head pillowed on HIS chest, and it never occurred to me to wonder why I didn’t hear a heartbeat.  
  
The next day I learned that the boy who’d bashed me, Chris Hobbs, committed suicide and the judge who’d let him off with a slap on the wrist was committed to the insane asylum. Again, I knew who was responsible for all that. You’d think I’d be terrified, but I wasn’t. I finally got around to telling Daphne about my guardian angel, and she laughed and said, “Well if I ever piss you off, let me know, so I can apologize profusely.” She continued her tirade by saying, “All I’m saying is, if I end up getting disfigured, somebody’s going to die.”  
  
I went to PIFA and got my degree. I had my first solo art show at the young age of 23. I’ve had my share of boyfriends and one serious relationship. I’d say, all in all, my life has been okay. After I broke it off with Ethan, I started feeling lonely and got to thinking about HIM. It was then that I started having the dreams. HE would come into my room every night. HE would kiss me all over my body. HE would make me beg to feel HIS cock inside me. It was always the same dream. I can still feel HIM sliding deep inside me. HIS hands pulling me closer and closer, HIS lips devouring my mouth, HIS body covering mine. With every thrust of HIS hips, I’d feel HIM possessing me. Each time I cried out in pleasure, HE would swallow the sounds. It got to the point where I never wanted to wake up. I never wanted to leave HIS side. I wanted HIM inside me forever.  
  
To say that I was slowly losing my mind is an understatement. I pulled away from my family and my friends. I spent all my time alone either dreaming about HIM or day dreaming about HIM. HE consumed my life.   
  
I went back home for my 25th birthday. I laughed with my family and joked with my friends. I knew this would be the last time I saw any of them. I couldn’t bring myself to tell Daphne the truth, and that’s why I’m leaving this for her. Daph, I want you to know that your friendship was what kept me going all these years. I’ll never forget what you did for me, and I don’t want you to feel bad. I’m happy now. I’m where I was always meant to be. I’ll always watch over you Daph.  
  
Anyway, I went to my room that night after everyone had left. I took off all my clothes and sat on my bed waiting. Just as I knew HE would, HE came to me when the clock struck midnight. HE pushed me back on the bed gently and ran HIS hands possessively all over my body. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt HIM enter me. I gave myself over to the pleasure and tightened my muscles around HIS throbbing cock. I can’t describe the sensations HE made me feel. All I know is that HE kept thrusting and making me moan helplessly. HE whispered in my ear, “Tomorrow night. I will make you mine tomorrow. If you are ready come to me.” I exploded in pleasure at hearing HIS whispered promise. I was going to be with HIM forever.  
  
The next day, I wrote this whole thing down and left it for Daphne. I left all my worldly possession to her as well. I know that she will understand why I have to do this. I got in my car and drove back to my place. Now, all I have to do is wait for midnight, and my future begins. I’ll be seeing you around Daph!  
  
Daphne put the diary down after reading it for the fifth time. It was so hard. She missed him so much. She truly hoped that all those stories he’d told her about were true. She’d been sitting here in his bedroom, going through his things, and hoping that he was happy and not just gone. She glanced at the newspaper and read the headline. “Young Prominent Artist Vanishes Without a Trace.” The tears slipped down her cheeks and she curled up on her friend’s bed and fell asleep.  
  
The clock struck midnight and Daphne woke up with a start. She remembered that she was in Justin’s room and rubbed her swollen eyes. Just as the clock finished chiming the hour she saw the mist curling at the foot of the bed. In a flash, there stood Justin with the most beautiful man Daphne had ever seen. They had their arms wrapped around one another and were smiling at her. She blinked a few times and watched as the two kissed lovingly. She heard Justin’s familiar voice whisper, “Be happy Daph. Find your happiness like I found mine. Remember, I’ll always be watching.”

OptionsAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesSubmit a ReviewReport This  



End file.
